Calendario
by Skoolld Tribal
Summary: ¿Anormal? A quien le importa si esto se siente como las fechas del calendario. ¿Inmoral?¿Y si todo es pura inocencia primaveral? Más de una situación que tiene como protagonistas a los dos menores de la familia Pevensie.
1. Vendimiario

_**Calendario Gregoriano**_

**Disclaimer:** Todo lo referente a los hijos de Adán e hijas de Eva incluidos el mundo maravilloso de Narnia y las criaturas que allí habitan es propiedad de C. S. Lewis, solo la situación, bastante descabellada por cierto, me pertenece.

**Prologo**

_La enorme habitación, ricamente decorada en piezas de oro y plata lucía tétrica, una oscuridad sin fin cubría cada rincón de la pieza de igual forma que un aroma a manzanas y canela. La puerta permanecía firmemente cerrada desde hace horas y la doncella que se encontraba con la cara hundida en la cama no tenía ganas de ver ni al más valiente de los ratones en toda Narnia._

_En el cuarto no se escuchaba ningún ruido aparte del suave sollozo de la castaña. _

_La reina, sin lugar a dudas, llevaba encerrada cerca de un día y medio y tampoco mostraba mucho interés en ver la luz del brillante sol narniano y mucho menos ver la cara de sus reales y nobles hermanos, ninguna de sus caras._

_Levantó apenas el rostro de la aterciopelada tela y contempló el manchón negro que había dejado en él, lamentó el trabajo que le causaría a la alegre servidumbre de Cair Paravel, pero no logró evitar caer de nuevo, pero esta vez con la cara hacia un lado._

_Era agradable llorar, siempre y cuando te quedaran lágrimas porque cuando ya no había ninguna se volvía un dolor amargo y mudo, que solo lograba frustrar a la Reina Lucía, la valiente, aunque desde aquella tarde cálida, se sentía tan valiente como una cucaracha._

_En Narnia aquello no era un error o un pecado, pero en Inglaterra estaba terminantemente prohibido. Sentir aquello junto con tu corazón histérico al ver la sonrisa de un chico, que tenía más que el apellido en común con uno mismo, no estaba bien y le dolía tener que admitir que aquello, tarde o temprano, tendría que morir._

_-¿Lucía? ¿Pasa algo?_

_Escuchó la voz detrás de la puerta finamente labrada en caoba y se estremeció. Se levantó de golpe de la cama y corrió hacia un lado de la habitación, tomando una toalla que humedeció en un ollita mediana, se limpió el rostro y arregló el cabello como pudo en una milésima de segundo. Se calzó los zapatos a brincos mientras llegaba a la puerta y tras inspirar y expirar, la abrió._

_-No, nada ocurre, pero… ¿Qué te trae hasta aquí?-preguntó sonriendo lo más normalmente a uno de los Cuatro Reyes de Narnia._

_-¿Es que un hermano no puede venir a traerle la cena a su hermana?-dijo con el tono de voz que usaban cuando estaba a solas._

…_y fue cuando recién Lucía reparó en la fuente que él llevaba entre sus manos y fue también cuando ella se dio cuenta de lo mucho que las cosas habían cambiado y al igual de lo difícil que sería olvidarse de la sonrisa de él._

_-¡Oh, Ed!_

_-Vamos, entremos…ya me tenías preocupado, pensé que tendría que entrar con toda una escolta Lu… ¡No vuelvas a hacerlo! ¿Vale?_

_Ella observó sus profundos y oscuros ojos. Ya no tenía ni 14 ni 16 años, ya habían pasado bastantes años y habían alcanzado muchos logros en aquella tierra. _

_-Vale-sonrió y el chico solo optó por sonrojarse mientras avanzaba al interior de la habitación._

"_Pedro se estaba poniendo histérico"-ella solo rió._

_**--**_

**Capitulo 1: Vendimiario**

Se rascó la cabeza con una mano y sobo un ojo con la otra. Se calzó los zapatos y caminó hasta la puerta de su habitación, la abrió y cerró una vez que estuvo en el interior del corredor del segundo piso. Su madre no estaba en casa y Susana ya había abandonado el país hace unos meses atrás por lo cual la esperanza de encontrar el más mínimo e insignificante trozo de material comestible en la alacena se volvía un sentimiento kamikaze pronto a estrellarse con el suelo, pues la pequeña de los Pevensie moría de hambre.

Bajó las escaleras al tiempo que recordaba los coloridos días de verano en sus queridas vacaciones, días que había pasado junto a sus hermanos mayores. Suspiró. Incluso Pedro la había abandonado en Londres, sabía que todo era por los estudios del mayor de los cuatro, pero no podía evitar sentirse enojada y de pronto triste.

Terminó de bajar las escaleras y sin mucho ánimo cruzó la sala y el comedor, su paradero…la cocina. Mantenía viva la ilusión de encontrar por lo menos las croquetas del perro para la cena… ¿perro?... ¿Desde cuando tenían uno? ¡El hambre la estaba volviendo loca!

-¡Edmundo!-abrió los ojos como plato

Grande fue la sorpresa que se llevo al encontrar a un joven de cabeza castaña alborotada, un año-recientemente- mayor que ella, ataviado con el mandil de pollitos y conejos de su madre.

Pestañeó un rato, _esto es imposible-_se repitió unas treinta veces en nanosegundos, él siempre solía ser el menos preocupado e inclusive el más cruel con ella, pensó que la dejaría morir de inanición y como en las últimas ocasiones ella sobreviviría ingiriendo agua o en el mejor de los casos pan de hace cinco días.

-¿Si, Lu?

-¿Q-Qué es lo que estás haciendo?-se acercó sigilosa hacia su hermano quien parecía bastante ocupado tratando de preparar algo similar a un omelet.

-¿Qué no ves, tonta? Preparo algo para comer…y ahora deja de hacer preguntas estúpidas y ve a poner la mesa…esto ya va a estar…-arqueó una ceja mientras lidiaba con la sartén, quien para su mala suerte se había empeñado en tostar los últimos diez huevos.

Lucía permaneció en su sitio y antes de sentir la mirada de Edmundo sobre ella sintió su cara arder. Algo raro venía sucediéndole desde inicios del otoño, algo cálido se había instalado en su pecho…algo que había pasado desapercibido por trece largos años.

-¿Qué rayos te pasa, Lucía? ¡Muévete!-frunció apenas el entrecejo mientras le hablaba a su hermana menor y continuó con su tarea de hacer la cena algo más presentable y saludable, no pretendía asesinar a la valiente Lu.

-A-h…sí, claro…digo…olvídalo-corrió al cajón del los cubiertos y tomo unos cuantos junto con un par de vasos.

Sonrió mientras colocaba la mesa del comedor en orden. Era la primera vez que veía a Ed ocuparse de alguna actividad del hogar, la primera vez que lo veía en una situación tan graciosa- debía admitir que el rosa y el amarillo pastel hacían una maravillosa combinación con el tono de su piel y no olvidemos los pompones del conejito en la pechera del mandil-era la primera vez en meses que la llamaba por aquel añorado diminutivo. "Lu". Cuanto significado podía tener aquello _para ella_.

Suspiró

Era la primera vez que lo veía sudando por traer dos platos en una mano y una jarra de jugo en la otra. Era la primera vez que se sonrojaba ante él, ante un chico.

--

Los días comenzaban a ponerse más fríos con forme pasaba el tiempo y el sueño por las tardes aumentaba en ella, al tiempo que la cantidad de tareas hacía lo propio. Era la tercera vez en el día en la que se encontraba a sí misma desparramada sobre su cama, mirando hacia un punto muerto en el techo, solo que para esas horas le resultaba bastante difícil ver algo a causa de la oscuridad.

Su madre, como le había dicho por teléfono, no llegaría a casa – debido al mal temporal- hasta la mañana del día siguiente.

No es que le diera miedo estar sola en casa, tampoco es que tuvieran una demasiado grande, pero simplemente no le gustaba estar sola y el enojo grabado en su ceño aún fruncido reflejaba su falta de sensibilidad al ambiente terrorífico de aquel oscuro dormitorio.

Ed, su querido y siempre preocupado hermano, había logrado convencer a su estomago de inventarle alguna pequeña mentirilla a su madre para que él pudiera encontrarse con sus amigos y amigas en aquella esquina del plaza, lugar en donde todos los fines de semana solían juntarse a hacer Dios sabe que cosas.

Bufó

Aún no podía creer lo ingenua y tonta que había sido, era obvio que él no sería tan amable y se abstendría de hacerla sentir mal una vez en el día si no fuera a cambio de algún favor para hacer de las suyas fuera de casa. Como había pensado, era imposible encontrar en él algo que no tuviera que ver con consigo mismo. Lograba sacarla de quicio.

Rodó los ojos y dio un giro para luego hundir su cara en la suave cama. Le dolía el estomago horriblemente y los escalofríos comenzaban a atacarla sin piedad. Maldijo su suerte en baja voz y luego de un segundo pidió una soberana disculpa al cielo por su inconciencia. Cerró los ojos y dio un leve suspiro, pensó en todo lo que tendría que hacer mañana y el sueño una vez más la abordo al tiempo que un tic tac retumbaba en sus oídos.

Tap…tap…crack…¡Oh, mierda! ...tap…tap….

Lucía de un salto casi llega al techo, miró rápidamente hacia su puerta semiabierta y en la oscuridad distinguió el movimiento de un cuerpo que se deslizaba hacia la pieza que se encontraba enfrente de la suya. Dio un rápido pestañeo mientras bajaba de la cama y con una sonrisa caminó de puntitas hasta llegar al extremo derecho de la puerta, se pego a la pared y con el rabillo del ojo creyó ver la puerta de enfrente abriéndose. Estiró el brazo izquierdo y encontró el palo de béisbol que Pedro le había regalado en su último cumpleaños. Sonrió.

No es que Lucía Pevensie fuera una loca desquiciada o muy pegada a la violencia, pero ni un gramo de terror corría por sus venas es más, poco a poco, sentía la valentía hinchándole el pecho tanto que no la dejaba respirar muy bien, así que apretando fuertemente el palo y dando un salto fuera de su dormitorio asestó un fuerte golpe en plena espalda de un adolorido joven que solo alcanzó a soltar algunos improperios antes de caer de rabadilla al suelo.

-¿Ed? ¿Eres tú?

-No, la Reina Isabel…Claro que soy yo, Lucía… ¿Quién más? ¿Caspian X?-soltó con claro tono malhumorado mientras se sobaba la zona afectada como podía.

-¿Quién?

-Solo calla y dime porque rayos me golpeaste-se puso de pie y alargó un brazo para encender la luz.

-No es mi culpa que entres a casa a hurtadillas, como haría cualquier ladrón, y que además lances tacos a diestra y siniestra...

Cuando la luz la golpeó en el rostro se vio forzada a cerrar los ojos y parpadear tontamente hasta acostumbrarse al ambiente y claro que lo primero que hizo fue esconder el palo detrás de su menudo cuerpo. Levantó el rostro con orgullo e imitó la cara de un arrugado y ceñudo enano.

-Mamá no vendrá hasta mañana por la mañana-agregó.

-Lo sé, si estuviera en casa ya habría armado un alboroto

-Y con justa razón, no es que sea la hora más apropiada de llegar a casa y menos aún en esas condiciones…apestas a whisky barato y estás empapado-tosió y saco la lengua en claro signo de asco.

-Más te vale que mantengas esa gran y cochina boca cerrada-con un dedo ligeramente húmedo señaló la nariz de la castaña.

-No necesitas amenazarme, Edmundo, ya lo sé…pero la próxima vez que vayas a beber algo, sé un poco más inteligente y llega con el desayuno-se dio media vuelta con elegancia y caminó graciosamente hasta cerrar la puerta de su habitación a sus espaldas.

Edmundo sonrió luego de que su "linda y adorable hermanita" hubiera abandonado el corredor. Le gustaba hacerla enojar, se veía tan graciosa con la nariz roja, hirviendo por la ira. Se sacudió el pelo y de una patada mandó los zapatos a volar. Ingresó a su habitación y el gran dolor de cabeza regresó al tiempo que recordaba lo lanzada que había sido la prima de uno de sus amigos aquella tarde. Arrugó la nariz con fastidio y se tiró a la cama, estaba empapado, posiblemente pescara un resfriado o alguillo más. Aunque claro, no terminó de pensar en las diversas enfermedades pulmonares que podría sufrir pues una acalorada Lucía abrió de golpe la puerta de su cuarto.

-¡Y si alguna otra vez en tu vida vuelves a preparar algo para merendar, recuérdame no ingerirlo sin antes haber consumido una enorme dosis de purgantes! Traigo el dolor desde que probé el primer bocado-le dio por segunda vez en el día la espalda de forma graciosa y de otro golpe cerró la puerta de su habitación.

Una pequeña curvita se instaló en su rostro.

Le divertía mucho Lucía y aunque sentía una punzada de remordimiento y otra un poco más dolorosa de preocupación, no podía evitar recordar lo divertida que se veía con el ceño fruncido hasta la punta de los pies. Tal vez debería haberle preguntado mejor a Su como preparar un omelet mientras la vio. Se encogió de hombros y reacomodó entre las colchas calientitas. Sonrió de nuevo, pese a los fuertes martillazos que sentía en la "azotea".

-_Lo siento, Lu._

_**Hola!!**_

_Es la primera vez que hago un fic sobre algún personaje de Narnia, de hecho la idea se me ocurrió apenas unos días y comencé a escribir lo que a mi mente venía, en fin Xd, informo que se tratan de 12 capítulos de acuerdo a las fechas del calendario gregoriano-como titula la historia-y no son viñetas separadas, es decir, tiene cierta ilación. Agradeceré cualquier tipo de críticas incluso vegetales-menos brócolis, claro- y sin_

_Más que decir…_

_Cuídense_

_**Mell. Russell**_


	2. Brumario

**Disclaimer:**_ Los personajes le pertenecen a C. S. Lewis y todo es sin fines de lucro- no pagarán de todas formas xD._

**Capitulo 2: Brumario**

La poca gente que transitaba por la calle lo hacía de una forma muy tranquila y rítmica tanto así que Lucía componía canciones con los extraños ecos que escuchaba, parada como estaba en medio de un puente, ahora ya algo más vacío, mirando hacia el río que se movía suavemente bajo ella. Comenzaba a sentirse repentinamente triste.

Las hojas caían al agua verdosa del río moviéndose con un dulce y tranquilo compás que lograba hipnotizarla y aunque la densa niebla le impedía ver más allá de unos 700 metros a la redonda y el frío de ves en cuando se colaba por su falda o saco y le ponía la piel de gallina, se sentía mucho mejor que estando sentada en las gradas del gran colegio para damas al que asistía, unas calles más arriba, esperando a quien no llegaría nunca.

No es que la soledad le afectara gravemente, de hecho solía sentirse bien estando sola, pero el pecho le quemaba cuando pensaba que a su hermano no le importaba en lo más mínimo que, de repente, una serie de explosiones volaran el colegio o que un grupo de terrorista la tomara como rehén y la llevara hasta Siberia-en donde si no moría en un lago por la hipotermia sería enviada a Estambul y horas más tarde a la China a cuidar campos de arroz para los nacionalistas- y eso era sencillamente perfecto, por que encajaba con el cuadro de insensibilidad aguda que Edmundo tenía con ella.

Suspiró pesadamente y cogió su morral del suelo.

Comenzó a caminar hacia un punto inexistente, allá muy lejos en el horizonte, tan lejos como los edificios que se levantaban varias avenidas más allá, cerca del cine al que solía ir con sus padres en un sin fin de oportunidades al mes, cuando Pedro y Susana aún estaban en casa y cuando Edmundo la llamaba por aquel diminutivo que ella adoraba, cuando lo hacía sin afán de conseguir algo a cambio, cuando no la intoxicaba y se reía de sus enojos.

No le importo descender unos cuantos metros hasta la estación de tren, que ahora lucía tan oscura como la niebla que rodeaba los altillos de las casas vecinas a la suya. Intentó darse calor con sus brazos y no le molestó el fuerte olor a cigarrillo que invadía los andenes a tales horas de la tarde. Siguió caminando sin importarle los haces de luz de luna que se filtraban por entre algunas rendijas del lugar y cuando al fin se detuvo observó que el de la casilla de boletos ya cerraba su puesto y se acomodaba el uniforme mientras silbaba amenamente en ese monstruoso silencio que la había hechizado.

Observó el letrero que se encontraba entre las vigas de oscuro color y en un murmuro repitió el nombre de la estancia: _"Salón de los pasos perdidos"_. Se sintió repentinamente ansiosa y cuando el silbido zumbaba en sus oídos se giro asustada el ver al hombre que le sonreía haciendo una graciosa reverencia.

-¿No es ya muy tarde y es no es acaso muy oscuro este salón para una damita como usted? Vaya a casa, señorita, seguro la esperan -le dijo el hombre de cara delgada y amable mientras la despeinaba en una caricia que pretendía ser amable.

Sonrió dulce y amistosamente al hombre que comparado con ella parecía una jirafa, este a su vez correspondió el gesto y se alejo a grandes zancadas silbando como, seguramente, todas las tardes muy tardes cuando la luna ya brillaba en la lejana y nebulosa bóveda que era el cielo.

-No lo creo, señor-bajo la mirada y por un momento se sintió desdichada y tonta, pues no sabía la razón de su desazón- No lo creo…

Levantó la vista una vez más y contempló las letras blancas del letrero. Era un nombre bastante raro sobretodo estando destinado a un lugar de una estación, aunque no era de sorprender siendo tan poco concurrida como parecía. Suspiró pensando en lo descuidada que había sido llegando hasta ese lugar cuando debería emprender aún todo un camino de regreso a casa y se enfermó de tan solo pensar en la pesada neblina que la rodearía siendo las horas que eran.

Se dio media vuelta y comenzó a caminar hacia la salida, tratando de recordar el momento exacto en el que decidió llegar hasta el fondo de la estación, pero no logró hacerlo, es más sentía como si lo hace un rato vivido fuera parte de un sueño.

-Debe ser el cansancio, por suerte ya terminó la semana-se dijo a si misma y al tiempo que se acercaba a las gradas que la conducirían en ascenso hacia el exterior.

El aire era más liviano allí afuera aunque también más frío. Se encogió de hombros y camino hacia el…el…-frunció el ceño- hacia el noroeste-sonrió satisfecha- Eso evidenciaba lo horriblemente errónea que era la afirmación de Edmundo acerca de que las chicas no sabían ubicarse de acuerdo a los puntos cardinales- _¡ja! Como si fuera gran cosa…_- se dijo.

Con forme llegaba a casa comenzaba a sentirse culpable, sabía que había hecho mal en salirse sola del colegio y peor aún llegando bastante más tarde de lo que significaba razonable para ella, podía imaginar la cara de Susana si es que estuviera esperándola en casa…si estuviera, si alguien estuviera….pero no había nadie. Su madre solía llegar a las 7:00 PM, su padre algunas horas más tarde y era de esperarse que Edmundo no estaría.

Llego a la puerta de su casa-que no era ni tan grande ni tan pequeña- al mismo tiempo que la lluvia estalló, la abrió con la llave de repuesto que siempre se podía encontrar escondida en un rinconcito de la puerta al lado izquierdo e ingresó. Se sacó los zapatos y los cogió con una mano mientras dejaba la maleta sobre el sofá de la sala. Todo estaba a oscuras y no tardó en encontrar, a tientas, el interruptor. Cuando todo estuvo iluminado por una amarillenta y familiar luz se sorprendió al encontrar la casa ligeramente desordenada.

Pestañeó

Otro morral, de un color más oscuro, se encontraba en el suelo con todo su contenido desparramado a los pies de las escaleras. Se acercó y reconoció la mochila de su hermano cuando vio su preciado gorro tirado a mitad de camino hacia la cocina. Edmundo había llegado. Soltó sus zapatos, los cuales hicieron un fuerte ruido en medio del silencio. Caminó hasta el gorro y lo tomó entre sus manos. Posiblemente el castaño hubiera llegado hace varias horas y al no encontrarla hubiera salido a buscarla…y ahora llovía, y faltaban menos de quince minutos para que su madre llegara…y se sentía terrible.

Se puso los zapatos como pudo mientras cruzaba el umbral de la puerta y cerró la misma de un golpe. Corrió por la vereda sin importarle la gente que, bajo un paraguas, la miraba como si estuviera loca. Sentía el agua mojando sus medias mientras cruzaba los charcos que la lluvia en poco tiempo había formado y solo después de varios minutos de carrera se detuvo para descansar un segundo y emprender de nuevo su búsqueda.

El uniforme se le pegaba al cuerpo y el cabello húmedo se le pegaba al rostro, algunas veces, impidiéndole ver por donde iba. Tropezó unas cuantas ocasiones y sólo paró tres veces. Una para tomar aliento, otra para colocarse un zapato que se le había salido al caerse al suelo y la segunda cuando llego al puente que había cruzado en la tarde, después de salir del colegio para señoritas.

Se sacó el cabello de la frente con una pálida y pequeña mano. Podía o creía ver, cerca de la mitad del puente a una persona de pie mirando al río. Se acercó y por momentos sintió la extraña ansiedad que había sentido en el Salón de los pasos perdidos, allá en la estación calles más abajo. Con forme avanzaba, iba reconociendo cada aspecto físico del chico, porque a tal cercanía ya había notado que era varón, reconocía por ejemplo ese cabello oscuro que en otras circunstancias estaría algo alborotado, la extrema blancura de la piel, la altura, la actitud y el latir de su corazón haciéndole respirar dificultosamente.

Era él, era Edmundo, bastante mojado y al parecer igual de mal humorado aunque, en su rostro podía ver una sombra extraña. Se acercó un poco más tratando de ser silenciosa, pero cuando ya estuvo bastante cerca pudo ver que él la miraba de reojo. Ella tragó saliva y se encogió allí parada donde estaba.

Silencio

Mantuvo su mirada fija en el interesantísimo suelo unos segundos y se preguntó si el chico ya se habría girado para verla mejor, incluso imaginó como echarían chispas sus ojos oscuros y profundos. Cogiendo grandes cantidades de aire, se aventuró a subir la mirada y notó que él no se había movido ni un ápice. Tragó saliva, lo cual sonó por sobre las gotitas que hacían tip tip tap, y se acercó más, quedando a su lado y en la misma posición.

-Estás enojado ¿Verdad?-su voz sonó más aguda de lo que ella hubiera deseado.

-No-respondió secamente el muchacho- No lo estoy.

-¡Si lo estás!-agregó ella girando el rostro para verlo, pero nada él ni la miraba.

-Ya te dije que no estoy enojado-agregó aún más fríamente, ignorando por completo la mirada de Lucía.

-¡No mientas!

-¿Quieres callarte?-escupió las palabras mientras la miraba y sólo por un momento Lucía se sintió invadida por el miedo.

Nunca había visto a Edmundo tan enojado. Sus ojos se veían más oscuros que nunca y su ceño fruncido junto con las marcadas facciones de su rostro demostraba el grado de su enojo, pero al contrario de lo que creyó no estaba totalmente pálido si no más bien un leve y para nada común sonrojo invadía sus mejillas.

-¿Qué quieres que haga? ¿Qué grite? ¿Que te golpee? Créeme que ganas no me faltan, Lucía…

-Yo…-sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas y como fiera leona luchaba por no derramarlas.

-Ni siquiera pienses en llorar, yo no soy Pedro…no pienso abrazarte o acariciarte luego de una travesura-agregó volviendo su vista al río.

-Ya sé que no eres Pedro, tú nunca serás como él…-se dio media vuelta con la cara bañada no solo en gotas de lluvia si no también en algunas lágrimas, pero antes de dar un paso sintió su brazo siendo tomado con brusquedad y siendo atraída hacia su hermano.

-¿Qué quieres decir, eh? ¡Anda, dilo!-apretaba la muñeca de la castañita con fuerza y sentía que su cabeza iba a estallar, el maldito catarro que no se le iba desde aquellas fechas.

-Yo no pretendía compararte con él, si eso es lo que piensas-su voz sonaba débil y se esforzaba por no llorar más de lo debido a causa del dolor en su muñeca.

No, ella nunca los compararía. Ambos eran totalmente distintos. Pedro era amable, dulce y cariñoso con ella. Edmundo era frío, descuidado y la mayoría de veces no cruzaban más de un par de palabras. Pedro la hacía reír y la consolaba cuando se sentía mal o enferma y Edmundo la hacía llorar cuando la veía alegre o enferma. Pedro le sonreía siempre que podía y Edmundo le sacaba la lengua siempre que la veía y aún así…ella quería mucho a Edmundo, mucho más de lo que quería a Pedro.

Sintió su muñeca en libertad y una suave sonrisa adornó su sucio rostro, la frotó con delicadeza y levantó los ojos hacia los del su hermano, se sorprendió al ver que miraba al suelo y que su cabello escondía su mirada, pero se sorprendió aún más al verlo levantar la cabeza y mirarla de una forma totalmente distinta.

-Lo siento, Lu, discúlpame…no sé lo que me paso, si alguien debería estar enojada aquí serías tú-sonrió pesadamente- al final yo nunca llegué.

Comprendió a la perfección y agradeció la existencia del Salón de los pasos perdidos, de** sus** pasos perdidos.

Lucía lo miro con sus ojos verdes brillando y sin siquiera pensarlo se lanzó sobre su cuello y lo abrazó con fuerza, se sentía bien a pesar de lo húmedo de sus ropas y con las gotitas de lluvia cayendo en su hombros, sonrió a su hermano y sonrió aún más cuando él la abrazó tan fuerte como ella había hecho.

-Lo sien…

-Ya no importa-sonrió mientras Edmundo acariciaba su cabello, pues su cabeza estaba sobre su hombro.

-Gracias, Lu-el castaño sonrió y se sorprendió al sentirse tan bien siendo abrazado por su hermana y no pudo evitar el desear hacerlo más a menudo.

AAACHOOO

-Lucía, querida ¿Segura de que estás bien?-preguntó su madre mientras le servía asado en un plato.

-Sí, mamá-sonrió la menor de los Pevensie mientras se limpiaba la nariz- No es nada.

-Amñha-aseguró Edmundo con la boca llena de asado.

-¡Edmundo!-lo exhortó la madre de los dos- ¿Qué modales son esos?

Lucía sonrió al ver a su hermano disculparse con su madre y cuando le preguntó por segunda vez si sentía bien- "Esas mejillas coloradas no me gustan, ¿No estarás afiebrada?"- comprendió algo en su interior, algo que la hizo atorarse y que horas más tarde se convirtió en una tontería.

Eran hermanos y ella no podía sonrojarse al ver a Edmundo reír o al sentirlo cerca de ella. Eso no era normal…

…_¿O si?_

**Hola!**

_He traído el segundo capítulo, se supone que desde el primero han pasado aproximadamente unas cuantas semanas y como ven Lucía andaba de un humor de perros al igual que Edmundo-se me pego lo del libro xD- aunque todo termino bien…bien enredado porque a la pobre le va a dar dolor de cabeza de tanto pensar…pero… ¿Qué pasará con Edmundo? ¿Hmmm? ¿Any Idea?_

_xD_

…_y ahoraaaaa: Gracias!! __EdmundPevensie2__, muchas gracia por todo el ánimo, igual __Espe Kuroba__( también son mis personajes preferidos xD)__ buki__, gracias, me motivan y __winie-chan__ te confieso que comparto tu idea (por muy incesto que sea) y muchas gracias por tu oferta (me encanta xD), muchas gracias de verdad, disfrútenlo!_

_Sin más que decir_

_**Cuídense**_


	3. Frimario

**Disclaimer: **_Nada de esto, excepto la situación, me pertenece- eres genial C. S Lewis- y recuerden sin fines de lucro._

**Capítulo 3: Frimario**

El frío le calaba los huesos y no dejaba de castañear los dientes. De nada servía acomodar la bufanda, colocarse bien la gorra o enterrar las manos en los bolsillos, la tela era inconsistente frente a las ráfagas heladas que lo azotaban dejando sus mejillas tan rojas como la nariz de cierto reno a quien no le apetecía recordar.

Gruñó y aunque él intentó por todos los medios negárselo a sí mismo también frunció el ceño de tal forma que casi le llegaba a la punta de los dedos del pie y su mal humor sólo disminuyó cuando ya estaba bastante lejos de la multitud de niñas que salían disparadas del colegio y desapareció cuando abrió la puerta de su casa, alejándose a la vez del ruido ciudadano.

Avanzó mientras se liberaba del abrazo de la bufanda azulada, dejó el morral sobre el sofá y subió las escaleras mientras se sacaba el gorro. Cruzó a grandes pasos el pasadillo y antes de golpear suavemente la puerta del cuarto que tiempo atrás habían compartido Susana y Lucía, y que ahora solo la menor ocupaba, se dio media vuelta y abrió la puerta de su propio cuarto. Tiró el gorro sobre su escritorio y se arrojó sobre la cama.

-¿Qué fue eso?

Todo el día había gruñido y ladrado a quien la palabra le había dirigido y lo habían sacado más o menos de dos clases por su falta de concentración. Había ahuyentado a sus compañeros y su almuerzo descansaba en algún lugar muy lejano a su estomago, cosa que solo empeoraba todo ya que escuchaba el rugido de un león proviniendo de sus tripas.

La cuestión era, sin duda alguna, que normalmente siempre existía una razón para su mal humor, fuera cual fuera siempre había una, pero esta vez no podía reconocer por ningún- ni en el más pequeñito- rincón ni el más insignificante motivo por el cual le diera ganas de destrozar media casa. Rodó los ojos y volvió a concentrarse en el techo.

Cerró los ojos un segundo y antes de que pudiera pensar en cualquier otra cosa el sueño comenzó a invadirlo y conquistó sus párpados luego del noveno intento de mantenerse despierto. Durmió lo que a él le parecieron siglos aunque solo fueron un par de horas y justo antes de que pasara la mitad de la primera comenzó a abrir poco a poco los ojos, acostumbrándolos a la oscuridad de su pieza.

Se movió un poco e incorporó sobre sus codos. Alzó una ceja y alcanzó a oír el crujido de una puerta cerrándose. Aguzó el oído y reconoció la cantidad de pasos desde un punto a otro, aunque el ritmo era mucho más pausado de lo que solía ser normalmente, reconoció a la niña que acababa de acostarse sobre su cama.

-¡Lu!-fue el murmuro más estridente que Lucía había escuchado en su vida y sonrió, a pesar de lo mal que se sentía, al verlo ingresar de un salto a su habitación.

La niña no fue capaz de hablar a causa del amargor que cubría su boca y del dolor punzante en su garganta. Sentía su cabeza a punto de estallar y estaba segura de que su cara estaría aún más roja que cualquier fresa o tomate sobre la faz de la tierra. Hizo una seña para que se acercara y su hermano la cumplió presurosamente.

-¿Cómo estás?-preguntó mientras hundía las manos en los bolsillos de su arrugado pantalón.

-Bien-su voz era ronca y casi inaudible-Pero me siento mal por no haber asistido al colegio, espero mañana poder ir…

-No lo creo, Lu-el chico sonrió con sarcasmo- ¡Mírate! Deja de preocuparte por la escuela y piensa en mejorarte, a mamá no le gusta verte así y papá cada día se pone más pálido.

-¡Oh, no digas eso!-sonrió. Edmundo sonrió levemente.

-Err…digo ¿Necesitas…no sé, algo?-preguntó recordando como solía actuar Pedro cuando Lucía enfermaba.

-No, hace un rato solo fui por un vaso de agua así que todo está…-comenzó a toser- …bien

-Si tú lo dices-la miro antes de darse media vuelta y arrojar a patadas de la cabeza el pensamiento de quedarse junto a ella- Si necesitas algo, sólo dímelo…

Edmundo comenzó a caminar hacia la puerta, tomó el pomo y lo giró para abrirla, pero cuando estuvo a punto de cruzar el umbral una voz que sonó mucho más dulce y armónica para él que para cualquier otra persona, lo envolvió.

-Gracias, Ed-la castaña cerró los ojos con una sonrisa en su sonrosado rostro.

Cruzó la puerta y la dejó semi abierta.

-¿Gracias?

Repentinamente su mal humor se había esfumado dejando en su lugar una confusa sensación palpitando en su pecho, ahí muy cerca de su corazón. Logró ignorarla pobremente mientras redactaba un informe para su parlanchina profesora de geografía y cuando estuvo a punto de culminar los cuarenta y cinco problemas de matemáticas la sensación regresó con una fuerza aún más punzante.

La cena transcurrió en silencio para él mientras sus padres conversaban amenamente sobre las cartas que habían enviado a la vez Susana- quien se encontraba en los Estados Unidos de Norteamérica- y Pedro- quien seguía estudiando en casa del señor Kirke-, cartas en las que hablaban de su retorno para las fiestas navideñas. La idea no le molestaba, ya podía ver la cara de Lucía radiante mientras su hermano mayor la abrazaba y Susana le contaba todo tipo de cosas acerca del país que la había acogido, al parecer, de maravilla.

Respondió algunas preguntas sobre la escuela y rió cuando su padre le preguntó si tenía alguna novia-cosa que a la señora Pevensie la hizo dar un salto-no sin antes ponerse rojo como un tomate, levantó los platos de la mesa y se fue derecho a su cuarto sin ánimo de hacer mucho más que coger algún libro del estante y comenzar a leer. Llegar tan temprano a casa era _aburrido_.

Ignoró soberanamente las manecillas del reloj y la falsa rapidez con la que las horas transcurrían, se reacomodó centenares de veces sobre la cama, arrojó las sábanas y frazadas varios metros más allá y cuando el hielo característico de la época del año se hizo más presente que nunca, cruzó la cama y cogió las colchas para abrigarse con ellas sin mucho animo. Refunfuñó algunas palabras malsonantes y maldijo al clima unas cuantas veces en un idioma desconocido.

_**--**_

La fiebre había disminuido considerablemente según las palabras de la señora Pevensie y el malestar en su garganta poco a poco se extinguía con forme las horas pasaban. La idea de permanecer despierta a oscuras y sin nada productivo que hacer no le terminaba de gustar y no tenía demasiadas ganas de dormir, ya había dormido suficiente toda la tarde sola en casa.

Levantó la mirada y fijó sus ojos color jade en la puerta de madera. Añoranza. Ansiedad ¿Por qué? Se sentía sola y una amarga sensación de vacío comenzaba a expandirse por su ser. Si tan solo pudiera calmar aquello, si tan solo fuese más valiente, si tan solo lograra sentirse como cuando Edmundo entro en su habitación a verla…si tan solo…

Sonrió mientras un rubor- para nada enfermizo- cubría sus mejillas, nariz, frente y hasta orejas.

-¡Que clase de ideas tienes, Lucía!-se liberó de las sabanas y posó sus pies desnudos en la fría madera del suelo.

Comenzó a dar pasos silenciosos hasta la puerta, cogió el pomo y con suavidad la abrió logrando que ni el más mínimo chirrido se escapara de ésta. La cerró tras de sí y la sonrisa comenzó a ensancharse en su rostro cubierto por esporádicas pecas.

Se detuvo a centímetros de la puerta de la habitación que se encontraba frente a la suya. Miró con cautela a ambos lados, pasillo desierto. Cogió el pomo y con extrema delicadeza lo giró hasta escuchar un muy suave "clack", cuando tiró de la puerta para dejar un espacio para entrar, se preguntó: ¿Por qué hago esto?

-Me siento muy mal y no puedo conciliar el sueño, Edmundo me ayudará-más que una respuesta bien rebuscada, parecía el argumento más creíble ante un juez en alguna corte.

Terminó de entrar a la habitación de su hermano mayor y con pasitos suaves y alargados llego a situarse al lado derecho de la cama, justo para donde Edmundo daba la cara. Se acuclilló y lo miro como quien mira una ecuación infestada de alfas y omegas. El cabello lo tenía tan alborotado como un nido de aves y su rostro pálido tenía una expresión de suma tranquilidad, pero algo no encajaba para Lucía y ese algo era perfectamente reconocible para ella aún en la más oscura de las noches.

Sus ojos.

Cubiertos por sus párpados no la dejaban cumplir su capricho. Sus ojos, negro, profundos y extrañamente hipnotizantes no brillaban con aquella luz de misterio que encontraba día a día en aquella oscuridad impenetrable. Sus ojos, aquellos que se posaban en ella día a día, ojos que ahora no podía ver, pero que esperaba ver pronto.

Se dejo caer sobre el suelo frío del dormitorio y se mantuvo observándolo.

Era extraño verlo de tan cerca y no estar escuchando alguna broma o alguna palabra malsonante. Era reconfortante sentir su prolongada y tranquila respiración golpeando su frente. Era magnífico permanecer sentada en el suelo sin hacer ni un ruido o movimiento y no aburrirse. Él era, como decía Susana de algunos chicos, muy guapo, pero era su hermano y para colmo, Edmundo. Se removió repentinamente nerviosa.

Sintió un extraño ardor en el estomago junto con un sabor horrible en su boca y se preguntó si sería consecuencia de su infección, aunque a medida que pasaba el tiempo el asunto se veía menos interesante y para cuando ya había pasado mucho tiempo de su llegado sus parpados perdieron la lucha y cubrieron sus verdosos ojos, no sin antes haber visto por última vez en aquella oscura y fría madrugada la cara de Edmundo, la cara que la hacía enfermarse y sentirse la más afortunada niña sobre Inglaterra.

La para nada bienvenida luz matinal le hizo frente, haciéndolo abrir los ojos y estirarse como toda mañana hacía. Dio un gran bostezo y antes de decidirse a levantarse miro hacia su lado derecho queriendo encontrar algo interesante, aunque, claro, no pensó encontrarse con la punta de la nariz de Lucía haciendo contacto con la suya propia, ni tan poco espero querer asfixiarla por invadir su espacio personal e infectándolo de organismos microscópicos y al mismo tiempo quedarse pasmado con la expresión de su rostro.

Aunque ladeada, podía reconocer su dulce y tierna sonrisa graba en aquel rostro pálido y cubierto por graciosas pecas, sintió escalofríos recorrer su espalda cuando toco su cabello enredando sus dedos en esa sedosa y brillante maraña. Se mantuvo en silencio mientras el aroma a manzanas que desprendía el cabello de Lucía se colaba por sus fosas nasales haciéndolo creer que ni las más jugosas y rojas manzanas de Narnia tendrían un aroma tan delicioso y apetecible como el cabello de aquella niña. Sonrió abiertamente.

Su mano se deslizó con suave rudeza hasta su rostro y no pudo explicar aquella mañana- otras más tardes sí- por que de repente sentía un taladrante dolor de cabeza que se presentaba como la duda acerca de la presencia de la niña en su habitación. Lucía prácticamente había dormido junto a él y eso nunca antes había pasado, lo más cercano era que de pequeña, Susana se la hubiera dejado encargada mientras regañaba a Pedro por no cargarla a "caballito". Rodó los ojos y luego los regresó a la castaña que parecía no querer despertar nunca.

Tragó saliva y repentinamente se odio a sí mismo por tener que cortar ese momento.

-Lu…Lu… ¡Vamos, despierta!-la sacudió suavemente de un hombro mientras se inclinaba, ya sentado sobre su cama, a verla.

Lucía poco a poco comenzó a abrir los ojos, cuando aún eran unas rendijas verdosas la niña distinguió una extraña silueta muy cerca de ella, pero cuando sus cinco sentidos estuvieron totalmente frescos reconoció a Edmundo, lo reconoció por las cejas curvadas y la expresión de burla en sus gestos.

-¿Se puede saber porqué viniste a mi habitación y porqué no me dejaste pegar el ojo en toda la madrugada?-preguntó fingiendo bastante bien un divertido enojo.

-¿De qué hablas?- Lucía se reacomodó en el suelo aún media dormida.

-¡Dormiste como tronco toda la bendita noche y tus incesantes ronquidos no me dejaron dormir más de tres segundos!

Lucía abrió mucho los ojos y se abrazó a sí misma para darse calor. Lo regañó con la mirada y lo observó reírse a expensas de ella con total frescura, se puso de pie y le dio un golpe en el hombro cosa que solo logró iniciar una pequeña batalla que cesó cuando la voz de la madre de ambos alcanzó la estancia indicándoles la hora y la importancia de la escuela y las clases.

Lucía logró volverse a poner de pie y con un extrañísimo tambaleo se encaminó a su habitación, pero cuando sus dedos tocaron el pomo de la puerta se giró 'Buenos días, Edmundo', la puerta se abrió y abandonó la habitación dejando al joven Pevensie perplejo.

Con un inocente gesto la castaña lo había abandonado, dejándolo presa de un extraña agitación. Sobándose un ojo y sonriendo dulcemente su hermana se había ido y él se había quedado mirando el lugar vacío ya por más de un minuto. Agitó la cabeza.

_¿En que rayos piensas?_

-¡EDMUNDO! ¡LUCÍA!

-¡Ya voy mamá!

Gritaron ambos al unísono y Lucía se preguntó si aquello que creía saber acerca de sus revoltosos sentimientos estaba prohibido. Se calzó un zapato y su corazón tan delicado como la más fina pieza de cristal, se abrumó. Negó con la cabeza e inoró la sangre burbujeante en las venas de su rostro, sonrojándola de frustración.

_¿Cómo podría definir aquello?_

_¿Realmente estaba mal?_

**Hola!**

_Un capítulo menos para ustedes, en realidad lo he modificado tantas veces como he podido y no estaba tan segura de publicarlo hasta que tuve la certeza que no iba a hacerlo nunca si seguía así, en fin._

Esper Kuroba_, muchas gracias como siempre y corrijo el error, esto es después del segundo viaje a Narnia, por más difícil de creer que parezca D_. lucy2350_, muchas graacias, _Tatiana-chan_ (tenemos el mismo nombre x), no te hagas bolas con los problemas de memoria (me pasa lo mismo TT) en fin, ya respondí tu pregunta de en que tiempo transcurre y nop, soy "perucha", pero tengo algunas influencias…y se me pego lo de los libros…_EdmundPevensie2_ (Ed, como ves, esta mucho mejor y pronto estará mucho mejor aun xD) tridimensionales gracias para ti y para todos y no sigo porque si no, nunca acabo. __**Cuídense.**_


	4. Nivoso

**Disclaimer:**_ Nada de esto me pertenece, todo lo referente a los personajes y etc, etc pertenece a C. S Lewis._

**Capitulo 4: Nivoso**

Habían pasado cerca de tres días desde el regreso de su hermana y su hermano mayor. Ambos habían llegado el mismo día y habían esperado a la familia en la misma estación a las mismas horas de la mañana y ambos habían sonreído alegres al ver a cada uno de sus añorados familiares correr hacia ellos cubiertos de la cabeza a los pies por nieve, fría sustancia nívea que ni aún en el más cariñoso de los abrazos se había derretido por completo.

Lucía corría de un lado para otro a lo largo de la casa, sonriendo y jugando con Pedro, hablando y riendo con Susana, incluso en algunos momentos de la tarde, mientras sus padres estaban fuera, bromeaba risueñamente con Edmundo, quien por aquellos días se removía ansiosamente en el sillón de la sala viendo a Lucía casi tan alegre como en su reinado sobre Narnia, en su amado Cair Paravel.

Aquellas vísperas de Navidad, Lucía y Susana corrían y trotaban por doquier, poniendo los nervios de punta a Edmundo quien se encontraba bastante concentrado buscando la mejor posición para el árbol junto con Pedro. Susana colocaba las guirnaldas en las ventanas contando a sus hermanos las travesuras del único primo que tenían en Estados Unidos, niño que, según palabras textuales de la morocha, le recordaba mucho a Corín "Puño de Trueno".

Lucía se encontraba en el sótano, pero para ser más precisos-y sinceros- se encontraba estancada en las escaleras de bajada al mismo, intentaba distinguir entre la oscuridad del ambiente un polvoriento baúl en el cual encontraría los maravillosos adornos para el árbol que sus hermanos habían traído, pero la tarea era claramente difícil y aún no le terminaba de gustar la idea de bajar y hacer contacto con posibles excelentes tejedoras de ocho ojos y ocho patas.

No es que les tuviera miedo, pero nunca le habían gustado las criaturitas de seis u ocho o veinte mil patas que tuvieran…ese _comosellama_… y antenas y queratina en su estructura, en resumen, los insectos nunca habían sido los mejores amigos de su infancia y siempre esperaba no tener que verlos a más de quince kilómetros de distancia.

Llenó de aire sus pulmones y con inseguridad marcada en sus movimientos terminó de bajar las escaleras para caminar hasta el medio de la polvorienta y húmeda habitación, si los narnianos vieran la actitud de su antigua reina, avergonzados y sorprendidos abandonarían los cuentos y relatos de los magníficos hijos de Adán e hijas de Eva. Lucía la Valiente, según la menor, no era el mejor de los títulos para ella, era verdaderamente ilógico que las batallas frente a grandiosos ejércitos junto con el estrepitoso sonido de espadas chocando, arcos crujiendo y pasos rápidos de un batallón no le atemorizaran tanto como la presencia de una menuda y socarrona cucaracha.

Ya podía imaginar las palabras cargadas de decepción que le dedicarían los más pequeños faunos y las carcajadas de viejos y astutos búhos que la avergonzarían.

Evaluó el terreno y sin mucho ánimo aún se adentro un poco más, corroboró la presencia de posiblemente más de un millar de cajas apiñadas todas en contra de una pared grisácea. Giró sobre sus talones y en una esquina bastante cercana a la escalera, allí en un espacio totalmente oscuro distinguió un objeto grande. Caminó un poco y torpemente del bolsillo de su chompa resbaló la linterna eléctrica que Edmundo había comprado con los ahorros de su mesada luego de que la primera que tuvo se quedara en Narnia gracias a las sorpresas de la batalla junto a Caspian.

La tomó entre sus manos, la encendió y alumbró el lugar. Vio inmediatamente la vieja y roída madera de la que estaba formado el baúl. Sonrió al acercarse y posar una de sus manos sobre este, la arrastró hasta el seguro que lo mantenía cerrado y se sintió tan alegre como cada año al repetir la misma acción, si bien no era tan gratificante y maravilloso como colar su mano en la dorada e inmensamente sedosa melena de Aslan, lograba hacerla sonreír. Adoraba la navidad, no por los regalos, saludos, cartas u objetos, adoraba la navidad por el olor que envolvía la estancia en la que ella y sus hermanos estuvieran, adoraba la navidad por la alegría que oías transformada en cantos, le encantaba la navidad porque la hacía sentir un poquito más cerca de su verdadero hogar.

-¡Edmundo, Pedro, Susana, lo he encontrado!-grito a viva voz la pequeña de la casa e inmediatamente escuchó el fuerte crujido de la madera bajo los presuroso pasos de sus hermanos.

Edmundo corrió como tan solo él haría al oír la voz de su hermana llamándolo. Sorteó los muebles y esquivó a Pedro cuando en una improvisada carrera Susana quedó atrás riendo. Bajó las escaleras llamando a la antigua reina con alegre voz y no pudo evitar romper en carcajadas cuando una fuerte luz lo cegó y al segundo reconoció la escena que una temblorosa linterna iluminaba, una temerosa cucarachita se asomaba por ente una rendija para observar a la enorme desconocida que había decidido invadir sus dominios.

Logró alejar bastante al insecto con posar un pie cerca. Levantó la vista hacia su hermana y comprobó que estaba bastante menos asustada que la última vez, en aquella ocasión casi rompe toda la vajilla de un grito.

-¿Mejor?

-Mucho mejor, si me lo preguntas de verdad…creo que no le agradó mucho mi improvisada visita-agregó Lucía sonriendo a Pedro que acababa de terminar de bajar las escaleras.

-¿Me perdí de algo?-preguntó el mayor librándose de pequeñas ramitas que habían caído del árbol.

-No mucho-respondió simplemente Lucía acercándose a él y alumbrando de nuevo el baúl-Pero ya lo encontré, ahora lo difícil será…

-¡Por…por…por favor! ¿Cómo vamos a subir tremendo armatoste?-preguntó una divertida y algo agitada Susana, mientras terminaba de descender de las escaleras y trataba sutilmente de esconder en su rostro una pequeña _gran_ tristeza.

Lucía la miró y sintió en su corazón anidar una profunda e inexplicablemente repentina desazón. Intentó descifrar en su pálido rostro el motivo, pero no logró su cometido, pues inmediatamente ya Pedro la hacía retroceder suavemente para él y Edmundo hacerse con el recién hallado baúl.

_¿Dónde estaba el inmenso y majestuoso creador de las más bellas tierras de aquel lejano y adorado mundo, para ella?_

_**--**_

La tarea de subir el baúl escaleras arriba resulto pesada, tan agotadora que Edmundo había terminado apoderándose del sofá más grande de la sala y descansaba en él boca arriba, bañado en sudor y con una sonrisa de satisfacción en el rostro. Pedro se encontraba en un estado similar, solo que sentado sobre el suelo de madera y apoyado en el baúl respiraba dificultosamente mientras Susana le limpiaba el sudor con un pañuelo blanco.

-¿Y ahora, me dejaran hacer algo por mi misma?-preguntó, cruzándose de brazos la menor de los Pevensie, sentada como estaba en el brazo de uno de los sofás.

-¡Lu, sabes que no podías ayudarnos con el baúl! Era demasiado pesado incluso para nosotros tres-agrego con una sonrisa en el rostro el blondo, la castaña solo se limitó a rodar los ojos y sonreír.

Susana abandonó la tarea de socorrer en su cansancio a su hermano mayor y sin mucha consideración para el menor de sus hermanos varones comenzó abrir ruidosamente, era lo suficientemente viejo como para deshacerse ahí mismo frente a sus narices, la apolillada y empolvada caja de madera.

-Si tanto quieres ayudar, Lucía, ven aquí y comencemos a arreglar este pino-agregó mientras hundía las manos entre el montón de cintas y pequeños hombres de nieve hechos en cerámica y pintados graciosamente por manos inglesas.

La niña sonrió y caminó hasta su hermana sentándose ahora en el brazo del sofá en el que Edmundo descansaba, él sólo gruñó un poco al abrir un ojo y ver que le daba la espalda. Los ojos verdosos de Lucía brillaron ante el espectáculo que apreciaban, reconoció entre el montón de lazos y botitas un bastante irregular pino, del tamaño de un mondadientes, que resaltaba por su graciosa multicolor estructura. Lo cogió y las mejillas de su hermano mayor se enrojecieron apenas. Lucía sonrió al ver que Pedro aún recordaba el esfuerzo de sus novatas manos en pleno jardín de infancia.

Susana cogió el adorno y se lo paso al mayor quien lo coloco entre una de las fuertes ramas de aquel gran pino, casi al medio.

Las horas para los hermanos transcurrieron rápido entre comentarios y alegres risas, entre bromas por parte de Edmundo y anécdotas de los mayores. Susana disfrutó de arreglar el árbol junto a sus hermanos, había extrañado el sonido de sus risas y los gestos característicos de cada uno, había extrañado el aroma de su casa y con ilusión reía junto a Pedro cuando Edmundo hacía algún comentario gracioso a cerca de los adornos que cada uno había hecho en cada año de su infancia, al parecer se había ensañado con el arte de Lucía.

-Mira ése-señaló Lucía- ese lo hiciste tú, Su ¿Recuerdas?-su hermana asintió sonriendo con dulzura- me recuerda tanto a…a… ¡Aslan!

Pedro abrió los ojos desmesuradamente y miró la galleta que ya Edmundo trataba de perforar con la mirada. Una figurita que intentaba parecer una inocente galleta de jengibre escondía para Lucía la forma de una melena y eso era cierto si te ponías a estudiarla con detenimiento, la cabeza de la galleta estaba bastante irregular y el cuerpo ligeramente curvado y ya cambiado por los años semejaba bastante a un ser cuadrúpedo, la galleta de Susana se aproximaba bastante, si lo deseabas con toda la fuerza de tu corazón, a aquel mayestático león.

-No ofendas a Aslan con esos comentarios, Lu-agregó Edmundo quien miraba la galleta algo más calmado y divertido.

-Me pregunto que estará haciendo él en estos momentos…-murmuró la menor.

-Eso no lo podemos ni imaginar-murmuró también Pedro abrazando a Susana que de repente había enmudecido y cambiado de una expresión de alegría a una de disimulada contrariedad.

Pedro recordaba su última conversación con el león, coloquio en el que habían tratado distintos temas y en el que se había enterado de su imposibilidad de volver a la hermosa tierra de grifos, faunos, dríades y hamandríades. Sonrió apagadamente, comprendía a Su, era bastante confuso aquello que sentía cuando recordaba Narnia. La recordaba con la alegría y emoción que siempre se sentía al pensar en batallas y aventuras de la Edad de Oro y la melancolía y tristeza pronto lo invadían al pensar en la gente a la que no vería más.

-Pero…seguro a él no le gustaría verte así-la ánimo el mayor, acariciándole suavemente el pelo mientras Susana se removía incomoda y con la mirada gacha- ¡Ánimo, Lu, pronto tú y Ed lo volverán a ver!

-Espero que te oiga-Lucía sonrió tristemente a Pedro y Edmundo puso una mano en su hombro, sintiendo en su pecho nacer una incomoda sensación al escuchar tan apagada la voz de la menor.

-Terminemos con esto antes de que mamá y papá lleguen-agregó con un extrañamente vivaz tono de voz- te ayudaré a poner la estrella.

El ambiente, saturado por el silencio, comenzó a colmarse de una extraña sensación por parte de cada uno de los presentes. Las reacciones de los mayores contrastaron la insana palidez del que antaño fue conocido como Edmundo "El Justo" y con sonrisas incrédulas en el rostro aliviaron el abatido corazón. Susana miró a Pedro, que ya comenzaba a acentuar su sonrisa desdeñando las dudas sobre el inusual comportamiento de su hermano.

Lucía levantó el rostro con ominosa incredulidad y sin aún confiar en lo que en su cabeza retumbaba y acallando al abigarrado corazón miró a Edmundo quien, ya de pie y con una perezosa sonrisa, la observaba. Sonrió encantada y haciendo tripas del corazón olvidó la tristeza y añoranza que aún vibraban en su interior, con los fuertes latidos de su corazón intentando disipar la abrumadora falta del león, estrujó su vestido sintiéndose presa de un singular nerviosismo.

De un salto se puso de pie y con prontitud acabó de pie sobre la vieja caja, había adquirido gracia y habilidad en sus viajes a Narnia y ella no era la única que lo notaba, incluso los profesores en la escuela habían dejado de considerarla torpe para maravillarse con la flexibilidad de sus movimientos, dignos de una delicada pero resistente guerrera en tiempos mejores.

El castaño joven se acercó a su hermana y tras tomar la estrella que se hallaba a escasos metros de él, se la tendió a Lucía. Ella sonrió, más allá de la cautivante y algo enfermiza sensación disfrutaba la sonriente y cálida compañía de sus hermanos, de todos ellos. Tomó la estrella e ignorando que se encontraba bastante cerca de un extremo del baúl se enderezó y empinó lo suficiente para rozar con sus dedos la copa del alto árbol, sonrió satisfecha y cuando alargó un poco más el brazo haciendo uso de toda su flexibilidad, algo falló.

Edmundo abrió mucho los ojos y en seguida el golpe seco retumbó en los oídos de Pedro que veía la escena ya de pie.

Sus amables ojos azules se elevaron hasta la punta del árbol en donde algo inclinada brillaba una estrella de tamaño promedio, inmediatamente descendieron hasta el suelo y en seguida se fijaron en el rostro de Susana, la dueña de un ensortijado y reluciente cabello que intentaba camuflar una risotada en un improvisado acceso de tos.

Él también tosió y se vio rodeado del armonioso sonido de la risa de su hermana y atacado por las rabiosas miradas de los dos más jóvenes del grupo. Reconoció la expresión en sus rostros y poniendo en práctica su extremado autocontrol, paró de reír, mas no dejo de sonreír y los contempló con risueña amabilidad.

-¿Todo bien allá abajo?-preguntó mientras Susana aún intentaba domar a su yo interior.

-¡Oh, pero claro que todo está bien! ¿Qué no ves que estamos muy cómodos? Si el dolor de una docena de huesos rotos no nos hace ni cosquillas ¿Estamos muy bien así, cierto Lucía?-comentó con falsa amenidad el joven que ahora hacía gala de un profundo ceño fruncido.

-Pero que exagerado eres, Edmundo-comenzó Susana- si sólo ha sido un pequeño golpe, deja las chiquilladas ¿si?-sonrió a su hermana-¿Todo bien, Lu?-preguntó a la castaña niña.

Lucía la miro y optó por un educado y refinado silencio en respuesta.

Se removió tratando de ponerse de pie, pero sólo logro caer esta vez de cara contra el pecho de Edmundo, quien se mordió la lengua para no soltar la retahíla más larga de insultos proferida alguna vez por su boca. Lucía se sonrojó y apenada recordó en una fracción de segundo su estrepitosa caída sobre el vientre de Edmundo. Giró el rostro para verlo y se encontró con su nariz más roja que un tomate, suponía por la ira, resaltando en su rostro. Al instante se alejó terminando sentada un metro más a la derecha del antiguo rey.

Como vaticinando los hechos Lucía se levanto sin prisa del suelo, pero antes de dar un paso, el fuerte grito que su garganta desgarró hizo a Edmundo dar un salto e inclinarse al instante a ver la compungida expresión de Lucía, quien se presionaba el tobillo con sus pálidos dedos.

-¿Lu, qué pasa?-se adelantó a Pedro el menor- ¿Te duele?-preguntó poniendo una vez más una mano sobre su hombro y posando la otra sobre la suya propia.

Lucía levantó el rostro y mordiéndose los labios no pudo evitar sentirse repentinamente enferma. Los centímetros que separaban sus narices eran escasos y la voz de Pedro se perdía como el azul del cielo en el cristalino océano. Contempló los oscuros ojos de su hermano y sintió miedo de no poder abandonar la hipnosis que empezaba a consumirla. El dolor se volvió ajeno en un minuto.

Percibió un malestar colosal en el estomago y las palmas de las manos cosquillearle, negó con la cabeza y como repelida, se alejo de él.

-¿Todo está…

-No, Susana, nada está bien-respondió con extraña y maleducada actitud cortante y sin importar el punzante dolor en el tobillo subió las escaleras mordiéndose la lengua a fin de no soltar lamentos.

-¡Lucía!-escuchó la voz de Edmundo cerca del primer peldaño-¿Qué pasa? Déjame ver…

-No-gritó-No, todo está bien-agregó más calmada y se giró sonriéndole, para luego casi correr a su habitación y cerrar de un portazo la misma.

_--_

Esa tarde fría y nivosa los ojos azulinos de Susana se reflejaban en la ventana. Sumida en sus cavilaciones la joven cantaba melancólicas canciones clásicas de la estación narniana y en un afán de olvidar su procedencia concentraba toda su atención en el caminar de las personas fuera de casa y si es que ya no pasaba nadie, en el caer de la nieve.

Pedro se hallaba leyendo un libro que el profesor Kirke le había recomendado y conciente que llevaba en la misma página más de un cuarto de hora, la pasó. Contempló el reloj que se encontraba frente a él unos metros más allá e intentó buscar una forma de persuadir a su hermana de abandonar su pequeño claustro.

La historia, sin embargo era otra para Edmundo, desparramado sobre el sofá como estaba se fundía los sesos tratando de encontrar diversas explicaciones, unas más fantásticas que otras, a la actitud de su hermana. La expresión de su rostro lo tenía consternado y no podía deshacerse de la maldita sensación de culpabilidad, ni la voz melodiosa de Susana lograba apaciguarlo. Cerró los ojos y en la oscuridad que encontró con finos trazos se dibujó la imagen de Lucía, la imagen de una niña que rechazaba y abandonaba repelida su pensamiento.

Susana dio un salto al tiempo que su canto ceso y a Pedro se le resbaló el libro de las manos cuando Edmundo se puso de pie y subió las escaleras ignorando a los mayores.

"_Edmundo, ya intentamos por todos los medios sacarla, tal vez solo necesite estar sola_"-alcanzó a oír de su hermano y rodó los ojos ante la posibilidad, conocía a Lucía, ella mil veces antes de la soledad prefería aunque sea la más pequeña de las compañías.

Se detuvo frente a la puerta e importándole un reverendo pepino la intimidad de la niña, ingresó a la habitación. El silencio reinaba y la entrada a la guarida había resultado más fácil de lo pensando, caminó un segundo y reconoció el cuerpo de su hermana sobre la cama, el ritmo pausado y soporífero con el que su pecho se hinchaba la delató. Lucía dormía.

Con pasos suaves y pausados se acercó. La miró desde arriba con una ceja arqueada y tras un corto intervalo de tiempo se acuclilló. Observó su pacífico y algo sonrosado rostro y de lado, sonrió. Fue invadido por el aroma a manzanas de su cabello y pronto se sintió perdido viendo la pureza de su rostro. La inocencia grabada en su expresión. Se sintió cautivo de un extraña opresión y sin poder-ni querer-evitarlo coló una mano entre su cabello y acarició su nuca, haciendo que la niña apenas se moviera. Una pequeñísima curvita, evidencia de una sonrisa de ensueño, se instauró en su rostro.

La contempló y el crujido de la madera distrajo su atención. Susana se asomaba por la puerta y fue justo el tiempo necesario para que con delicadeza soltara sus cabellos y se pusiera de pie, "La Benévola" sonrió al ver durmiendo a su hermana y se sintió feliz al ver la sonrisa aún patente en el rostro de Edmundo.

-¿Todo va bien?-preguntó observándolo desde la puerta, haciéndole una seña para que saliera de la habitación.

El joven asintió y tras lanzar una mirada de reojo a Lucía abandonó la habitación.

_Edmundo no pudo dormir mucho esa noche y lo poco que logró soñar siempre retrataba la misma escena y en sueños siempre sentía siempre el mismo aroma envolverlo. _

_Esa noche, muy cerca de las 4:00 AM, sonrió con sarcasmo y en el último sueño que tuvo creyó presenciar el fin del universo que él conocía, imaginó observar el fin de todo, pero estuvo seguro de verse sonriendo en medio de una basta e infinita soledad._

"_Nada está bien Susana-sonrió- esto nunca estará bien"_

**

* * *

****¡Hola!**

Otro capítulo, algo más largo ha llegado.

Como se notará, he tratado de mencionar bastante a Narnia en esta parte y es que los cuatro la recuerdan constantemente cuando están juntos, sobre todo ahora que se ven después de un largo periodo de tiempo, al final creo que me he puesto algo melancólica, en fin. Gracias por todo a todos(as) los que leen y a todo aquel que deja su review, cuídense.

PD: Disculpen la prisa, pero es que no debería estar aquí xD.


	5. Pluvioso

**Disclaimer**: Nada relacionado a Narnia y/o sus personajes me pertenece, si no a C.S Lewis, cabe recordar que va todo sin fines de lucro ((aunque ande necesitada xD))

_**Importante:**_

_/Edades/_

_Pedro: 18_

_Susana: 16_

_Edmundo: 14_

_Lucía: 12_

* * *

**Capítulo 5: Pluvioso**

Suspiró larga y sonoramente logrando que Lucía, visiblemente enojada, gruñera y fijara con furibunda actitud sus grandes y ahora oscurecidos ojos verdes en ella. Sonrió en forma de disculpa y la niña sólo regreso con expresión aburrida su vista a la aglomeración de enredos algorítmicos que leía. Susana rodó los ojos y cansinamente volvió a concentrarse en el libro de cocina que apenas seis segundos atrás revisaba.

Frotó uno de sus ojos con una mano y con la otra pasó de página. Levantó la vista y observó a sus hermanos, metros más allá, en la sala. El desgano grabado en sus rostros logró hartarla aún más, lanzó un gritito frustrado al techo, cerró el libro y abandonó la estancia. La monotonía e inactividad de los últimos dos días amenazaba con enfermarla gravemente.

Pedro arrojó los naipes al mueble y con el aire de magnífica autoridad que lo caracterizaba subió las escaleras de tres en tres llamando a Susana y olvidando el juego que Edmundo iba ganando.

El menor abandonó las cartas y luego de suspirar terriblemente afectado por el aburrido ambiente que el repicar constante de la lluvia otorgaba al lugar, desvió sus inexorables y profundos ojos oscuros a la castaña y recientemente revuelta cabeza de la valiente reina que la familia poseía. Disimuló una sonrisa y con extremado cuidado se puso de pie y caminó hasta la mesa del comedor.

-¡Debes estar bromeando!-una socarrona sonrisa se expandió en su albino rostro.

Lucía dio un bote. Giró el rostro y la abatida expresión de su rostro mutó a una de obstinado enojo. Gruñó y con la mirada trató de persuadirlo. Edmundo arqueó una ceja y la inocente burla brilló en sus gestos. Lucía se mordió la lengua y pidió en mentales ruegos a Aslan un poco de la paciencia que había de caracterizarla en Narnia.

Puso los ojos en blanco y pensó en lo mucho que odiaba en álgebra y el eco de la lluvia en sus oídos. Cerró los mismos tratando de concentrarse y fue entonces que un susurro la despertó de su abstracción, mas fue cuando estuvo en sus cinco sentidos que supo que Edmundo se encontraba rodeando con uno de sus brazos su cuerpo, mientras que con la mano derecha resolvía las ecuaciones que habían atormentado las últimas dos horas de la pequeña Pevensie.

Sintió su cara arder, sus palmas cosquillear, su estómago vibrar y pecho retumbar.

-¿Entiendes?

Pestañeó ocho veces por segundo y con falsa seguridad murmuró un _"si"_, Edmundo sonrió satisfecho y prosiguió con la explicación del siguiente polinomio. Lucía se mantuvo muy quieta y apeló a todo su autocontrol rogando en un apartado rincón de su corazón no temblar, ni vomitar, ni caer de bruces contra el suelo como los últimos días.

"_Protégeme Aslan"_

_**--**_

Susana cerró la puerta de la habitación que compartía con su hermana de un golpe y con aire enajenado se sentó en la cama y estrujó las sabanas que cubrían la misma. Escuchó la voz de Pedro y esperó que él llamara a su puerta, tratando de liberarse del soporífero oxígeno que invadía la casa.

-Adelante-respondió mirando al recién llegado

-¿Qué sucedió, Su?

Susana lo observó situarse a su lado en la cama. Sintió el cálido tacto de su piel sobre su mano y sonrió aliviada. El enojo abandonó su cuerpo mientras, a través de los azulinos ojos del Magnífico, contemplaba la preocupación tatuada en su esencia.

-Nada, realmente no sucedió nada es sólo que…-se encogió de hombros-me enoja la actitud de Lucía últimamente, su humor inconstante…la facilidad que tiene para sonreír e irritarse al mismo tiempo me desconcierta-aseguró sin mentir en lo absoluto, aquél dilema ensombrecía los días como la lluvia.

-Tal vez sólo sea asunto de la edad o tal vez extraña demasiado Narnia…

La morocha notó la minúscula variación en el tono de voz del muchacho, después de todo era hermanos y resultaba común reconocer los cambios en la conducta y proceder de cada uno, pero le resultaba más sencillo descifrar las diversas actitudes de Pedro. Sonrió. No había motivo para lo cual extrañarse, era, al fin y al cabo, el más cercano a ella de los tres.

-Puede que tengas razón, pero aún así no entiendo porque simplemente no nos lo dice, sería más sencillo y podríamos ayudarla-suspiró exasperada.

El tema del mundo mágico y repleto de fantásticas criaturas nunca estaba de más entre sus hermanos, siempre comentaban algo al respecto y ella siempre terminaba corrigiendo algún mínimo detalle inmiscuyéndose en aquello que no deseaba oír más. No deseaba recuerdos de un lugar que no volvería a visitar, no quería recordar momentos junto a seres que no volvería a ver y prefería olvidar creencias, títulos y cuentos de un mundo que le había cerrado sus puertas siendo ella inocente de toda culpa. Quería a Aslan, pero tenía miedo. Amaba los calurosos veranos de la hermosa tierra, pero le lastimaban. Adoraba al dorado y bello león que adornaba cada corazón narniano, pero prefería esconderse de él por miedo ser apartada, repelida, olvidada una vez más, tenía miedo y odiaba no poder volver a sentir su dulce y cálido aliento nunca más.

Observó una vez más a Pedro e inconcientemente se preguntó cómo el podía seguir pensando y creyendo firmemente en Narnia habiendo sido rechazado por ésta misma, cómo podía seguir siendo fiel a las ataduras de su niñez.

_¿Cuándo maduraría y daría todo por dado?_

-Comprender a Lucía _"La Valiente"_ no es así de sencillo, mi reina-bromeó mientras Susana empalidecía recordando momentos en los que él había empleado esa forma de llamarla-Estoy seguro de que sólo se trata de algo temporal, de cualquier forma hay que estar pendientes ¡Edmundo no podrá con ella solo!

Susana asintió mientras él le sonreía.

-Te quiero, Pedro-un cristalino cristal rodó hasta estrellarse contra la falda azul de la joven, sonrió y abrazó fuertemente a su hermano, escondiendo el rostro en su pecho.

-Y yo a ti, Susana-cambió la expresión de sorpresa a una más sosegada y sonriendo estrechó a su benévola reina y hermana.

_**--**_

Lucía sonrió maravillada

La molesta y agradable sensación seguía patente en cada uno de sus músculos, pero-por sobre eso- comprendía a Edmundo mejor de lo que entendía al profesor en la escuela. La solución de cada uno de los ejercicios había resultado sencillísima y la fórmula que gracias a él había logrado grabarse trabajaba de mil maravillas.

-¿Entonces es de ésta forma cómo debo aplicarla y no de aquella?

-Así de sencillo-respondió el joven encogiéndose de hombros

Había optado por sentarse en una silla al lado de la niña hace unos cuantos minutos, pero había resultado horriblemente desagradable tener que desprenderse del dulce aroma a manzanas frescas que su cercanía suponía. Se pateó mentalmente más de una vez al concebir ideas semejantes y sólo cuando dejo de acribillarse psicológicamente reparó en que Lucía terminaba su tarea de álgebra.

Escondió una vibrante sensación en su pechó y jaló hacia él el libro que Susana había estado ojeando, arqueó una ceja al ver que se trataba de cocina. Lo abrió y comenzó a buscar algún plato de su interés, de reojo desvió la vista hasta Lucía y la encontró bastante sonriente ordenando sus materiales para la escuela. Sonrió de lado.

-Ed… ¿Cuándo crees que regresaremos?-preguntó de pronto, desdeñando la labor de organizar sus cosas.

Edmundo la miro luego de encontrar el plato que buscaba en el libro. Sonrió. Sabía a qué se refería y si era sincero consigo mismo, esa pregunta había estado rondando por su cabeza desde el instante en el que regresaron a la estación casi un año atrás. Levantó la vista buscando en el techo los recuerdos de la tierra que añoraba.

-No lo sé, Lu, pero espero que pronto…

-Yo también-agregó Lucía levantando la vista de igual forma que Edmundo, sonrió y por un momento olvidó el cosquilleo que sentía en las palmas de las manos. Ambos imaginaban el mar de cristal frente a las ruinas de Cair Paravel en ese instante, ambos sentían entre sus dedos la blanquecina arena escurrirse, ambos percibían el salobre olor entrando por sus fosas nasales-¿Cómo crees que estarán Caspian, Reepecheep, el Q.A y los demás?

-No te preocupes por eso, sabes que él cuida bien de ellos-agregó mientras con solemne expresión en el rostro la miraba.

Lucía asintió.

-¿Puedo preguntarte algo más, Ed?

-Claro que sí-respondió sintiéndose extrañamente alegre. Desde el incidente de unas semanas atrás e incluso antes, no habían cruzado tantas palabras e ideas.

-¿Cómo crees que será el día en el que Aslan nos diga lo mismo que les dijo a Pedro y Susana? ¿Cómo piensas que será el día en el que no podamos regresar?

El aludido elevó los ojos al techo y una escalofriante sensación recorrió su columna vertebral.

La terrible visión opacó cualquier otro sentimiento e imaginó una vida alejado de los cálidos y relajantes rayos del sol narniano, endureció el rostro y recordó cada rincón de los boques que él mismo había recorrido en incontables expediciones junto a sus hermanos, rememoró sucesos y en su mente se dibujaron batallas, fiestas y personas a una velocidad sorprendente que desembocaron en un solo pensamiento, pestañeó y comenzó a balancearse en las patas traseras de la silla, ignorando las anteriores advertencias de su madre.

-No deberías pensar en eso Lucía-se volvió a ella aún balanceándose- El día llegará cuando deba hacerlo y estoy seguro de que por el momento no está demasiado cerca.

Lucía asintió y enfocó su atención en la mesa. Sonrió mientras en su pecho vibraba el rugido de un maravilloso león de melena dorada. Susurró sus palabras en un murmullo y creyó sentir el delicioso aroma de su aliente golpeando sus mejillas, imaginó sus enormes ojos pardos fijos en ella y una creciente sensación de regocijo invadió su corazón.

"_¿Saber lo que habría sucedido, querida? - dijo Aslan -No. Jamás se le dice a nadie"_

Cerró los ojos y aún con mayor fuerza deseó volver a Narnia. Extrañaba cada porción de tierra, cada abeto, cada haya, cada castor, centauro, fauno y minotauro. Extrañaba la fina verborrea de Ripíchip, extrañaba la nobleza de Caspian, extrañaba las curiosas expresiones de su pelirrojo y pequeño querido amiguito. Extrañaba el clima perfecto y el ambiente etéreo que la envolvía al estar en la maravillosa tierra bañada en sus costas por el más inmenso y bello de los mares, adornada en tierra por los más robustos y hermosos árboles y poblada por las más valientes, orgullosas y dulces criatura, dueña además de la mayestática estructura elaborada quizá por sus primeros soberanos.

Formó una triste sonrisa y no pudo darse mucho tiempo para asombrarse al notar su rostro bañado en finos y acuosos cristales, el golpe seco de algo estampándose contra el suelo la sobresaltó tanto que dio un salto. Miró a todos lados y solo después de corroborar que todo estaba en orden reparó en la ausencia de su hermano, buscó por todos lados con la mirada y luego de oír un sin fin de quejidos encontró a Edmundo cómodamente tendido en el suelo.

Estalló en risas y sólo cuando dejo de convulsionar a causa de la hilarante situación, abandonó la silla y corrió a situarse junto a Ed y a prestar ayuda que el joven rechazó con elegancia visiblemente herido en lo más profundo de su orgullo, sólo cuando él estuvo sentado en el suelo y alejado de la silla que casi había destruido dejo de mirar a Lucía con rencor.

-Lo lamento tanto, Ed- se disculpó la niña-Pero es que te veías tan gracioso que no pude evitarlo-sonrió.

Edmundo suprimió las ganas de desquitarse e ignoró el dolor de espalda que lo obligaba a pensar en miles de insultos. Sus ojos oscuros portadores de un brillo misterioso se posaron en el único cristal que brillaba incesantemente en la barbilla de la pequeña castaña. Sintió una aplastante y odiosa sensación asfixiarlo.

-¿Lucía, estás bien?

La niña no pudo evitar mostrar asombro ante la singular situación, escasos eran los momentos en los que él preguntaba algo semejante y normalmente esto no sucedía a menos que ella estuviera enferma o en peligro de muerte. Se sintió maravillosamente feliz y evitó pensar que resultaba irónico a esas alturas del día.

-Por supuesto que estoy bien, Ed-respondió con una sonrisa dulce y sincera en un afán de convencerlo - él que me preocupa en realidad eres tú-agregó estrujando el vestido verde que llevaba puesto.

-Estoy bien, nada que un buen descanso no pueda arreglar-respondió ignorando el agudo dolor de espalda y el malestar profundo en su cabeza. Despejó su mente de ideas negativas y concentró toda su atención en observar a su hermana.

Lucía se sintió afortunada al caer hipnotizada frente a su hermano y sonrió reconfortada al sentir las manos de Edmundo sujetar su mentón y acariciar su nuca con una completamente nueva expresión en su rostro. Sonrió al pensar que se asemejaba mucho más al Edmundo con el que hablaba día y noche siendo reyes y reinas de su amada Narnia.

-¿Qué pasó aquí?

Edmundo luchó contra la sensación de lanzar una furiosa mirada a Susana. Habría luchado frente a mil ejércitos compuestos por los más fuertes minotauros, los más ágiles lobos y los más temibles quimeras por permanecer un segundo más observando el sonriente rostro de su hermana mientras él corría sus dedos por entre los finos y casi rubios cabellos de la antigua reina.

Edmundo la soltó en un rápido movimiento y ella despertó sobresaltada no sin dejar de sentir una profunda y peligrosamente creciente sensación de molestia. Habría dado todo por mantener aquella situación unas milésimas de segundo más. Tembló.

-Oímos un ruido, pensamos que pudo haber sucedido algo-agregó con visible preocupación Pedro apareciendo detrás de su hermana.

-Edmundo se cayó de la silla-respondió Lucía sonriendo a su hermano mayor, quien le correspondió divertido.

-A mí no me parece gracioso-las palabras arrastradas con claro enojo resaltaron de forma extraña la voz de Edmundo.

-Pues a nosotros sí-Susana levantó la silla y notó que ésta se notaba bastante más destartalada desde la última vez que la había visto, considerando que eso había sido hace apenas unas horas-Espera a que papá note esto…-suspiró.

Lucía se puso de pie mientras Pedro ayudaba a Edmundo. Caminó hasta la mesa, cogió sus cosas y sonriendo abandonó el comedor. Subió las escaleras. Abrió la puerta y las cerró tras de sí y sólo cuando estuvo sobre su cama exhaló un suspiro, pensando no sólo en la melancolía que la había colmado minutos antes, si no en la sensación que aún no la abandonaba y las nuevas ideas que la época lluviosa había traído consigo.

…

_Lucía se durmió soñando que Cair Paravel se alzaba ante ella con su perpetua majestuosidad. Sonrió mientras que en sueños, Aslan disipaba el temor que latía incesantemente en su valiente corazón y con suaves ronroneos el animal no domesticado traía renovadas fuerzas y energías a la valiente y noble Hija de Eva._

_**Hola**_

_Inmensas gracias a lucy2350, muchas gracias por tu apreciación y por tu comentario, Espe Kuroba, no hay dudas y créeme que a mí también me duele hacer sufrir a Lucía, pero es la que siente las cosas de una forma más profunda y bueno, Nany104, linda, gracias por tu enorme comentario, gracias por tu ánimo, gracias la descripción de las escenas, muchas gracias!!_

_Y lo sé u.u, merezco el más cruel de los castigos, atenme a la mesa de piedra, láncenme hortalizas y legumbres, incluso brócolis son bienvenidos, lo siento._

_Me limitó a decir que nada salía nada de mí y que la lluvia incesante en este hemisferio del planeta trajo consigo no sólo un sopor increíble si no que destruyó mi creatividad. _

_En fin, cuídense muchísimo!_

_PD: Prometo volver con un próximo capítulo mucho más interesante._


End file.
